The Unexpected Has Happened
by Gillomee
Summary: Splinter CellWar of the Worlds crossover. sorry I can't do sumaries well


The Unexpected Has Happened

Chapter One

"I've found the target," Sam Fisher said as he army crawled through a ventilation shaft, "Good, remember we want him alive," Lambert said over Sam's communication implant. Sam continued through the vent until he reached the end. He jump out of the vent and landed silently in the basement. He lifted his arm and looked at his OPSAT which had a large, complex map of the building he was in. He slowly walked towards the only door out of the room he was in. He took his optic cable, a small screen with a long, flexible tube with a camera at the end, out of his osprey and slid it under the door to survey the other side. He quickly noticed his target. He pulled it out from under the door and put it back in his osprey, which is his special backpack that can hold many things. He opened the door very slowly and shut it without a sound. He crept toward his target making sure to stay in the shadows. He quickly wrapped his arm around the man's neck and held a knife to it. "What do want?!" the man asked in surprise, "You," Sam replied as he tightened arm hard enough to knock him out.

He activated his communication implant, "I have the target Lambert, where's the extraction?" Sam said, "There's a van waiting outside for you," Lambert replied, "Got it," Sam said as he picked up the unconscious man and headed for the door. _That was far too easy, _Sam thought to himself as he sneaked towards the van. He loaded the man into the back of the van and climbed in himself. The van took off as soon as the doors shut. As soon as he took his seat there was a gun pointed at his head. "Thanks for bringing our leader," the man in the passenger seat said as he shoved the gun against Sam's head. Sam grabbed the man's arm and twisted it. The man dropped his gun as he squirmed in pain. Sam snatched the gun off the ground and aimed it at the driver's head. "What happened to my driver?" Sam said in an angry tone, "We left him at the building you came out of," The startled driver said. "Stop the vehicle and get out," Sam demanded. "O-OK," The driver nervously replied. He followed Sam's orders and dragged his teammate who was still in very much pain, out of the vehicle.

Sam quickly pulled a U-turn and drove back to the building. As he did lightning struck directly in front of his van. Sam swerved and the van tipped over. The lightning struck over and over around twenty times. Sam just stared in awe. The ground started to collapse around where the lightning struck. Sam started running away but he didn't make it far when a giant tripodal walker rose above the ground. "What the hell is that Lambert?!" Sam said over his communicator. "I don't know, but I don't think it's friendly," Lambert replied. The tripod turned to look at him, a large blue beam fired from the large, single eye. Sam managed to run from the beam but it completely destroyed his van. Sam dashed away from the tripod towards the building he came from. He just made it in and around a corner in the building as the beam blasted through the door with extremely lethal force blowing the door through three walls. Sam reached a locked door. He didn't have time to unlock it nor was it worth being stealthy anymore so he pulled out his knife and snapped the lock open. Luckily it was a garage housing high performance vehicles for use by the enemy. Sam jumped into one of the cars and tried hot-wiring the car but it wouldn't start at all. The tripod tore through the ceiling smashing the car next to Sam's. The tripod lifted it's long, flexible leg and brought it down. Just before it smashed Sam's car the motor roared to life and the car zipped away. The tripod was unaffected. It just fired another blue beam, destroying the ground behind Sam's car. Just as it hit the trunk the car flew down a large cliff. Sam quickly climbed on top of the car and pushed off just before it hit the ground. The tripod didn't follow him. It just started towards the nearest city. "Lambert, I'm gonna need pick up at these coordinates," Sam said, exhausted. "It's on its way," Lambert replied.


End file.
